


Enemy of Fate

by lisaandsamantha16, SamDWolf



Series: Lisa and Samantha's adventures [3]
Category: Original Work, The Hobbit
Genre: More tags later, funny/Humor, later songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaandsamantha16/pseuds/lisaandsamantha16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: This is another adventure for Lisa and Samantha. They are send by Gandalf himself to the universe of The Hobbit. The girls try to find their way back to their own family, but are starting to get a life in the Hobbit universe also. Read and see what will happen to them.





	Enemy of Fate

Chapter I: Surprise attack  


"Hey Sammy! Should we write a fanfiction about the Hobbit?",asked Lisa to Samantha.

Samantha gave Lisa a sheepish look and said:"I have never seen the Hobbit. I need to see it first to write about it."

Lisa looked at Samantha in horror and said:"We'll go to the entertainment room, get the three movies from my room and watch those three today. Then, we'll begin writing our fanfiction."

Samantha agreed and went to get the three DVD's out of Lisa's room while Lisa began to set the rest ready. The DVD's were on Lisa's desk by her other favorite DVD's and went back to the entertainment room, only to see how Lisa had everything finished already. Samantha muttered something about speed devil and mother-bear, but Lisa didn't hear any of that in her excitement. Samantha gave the first movie, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, she saw to Lisa and was surprised, that it was the first part.

"I am awesome with choosing. I bet that I wouldn't even have to worry about making a wrong decision with you on my side.",said Samantha until the movie finally began.

First, they watched the boring ads until they came to the part where Bilbo wrote to Frodo:"My dear Frodo,  
You asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say that I told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened."

Lisa and Samantha watched the film half-way until they stopped it for a moment for a short break and Samantha said:"I don't get it. I may have only seen half of the movie but it's just so~ confusing!"

"Shut up and watch the whole movie. That way, you understand who's who and what's what.",said Lisa.

Lisa gave Samantha her water and gave herself some Coke for the next half of the movie. Samantha finally understood after the end of the first movie about what it went from and didn't ask questions about it. They wanted to watch the second Hobbit movie and the third movie, but Lisa and Samantha got distracted by another movie and didn't get to it and wanted to watch it the next day. But Lisa already saw all the Hobbit movies and didn't really mind that much. Samantha told Lisa how she found Fili and Kili awesome and wished to write about them, but Lisa asked which one. Samantha couldn't choose and told Lisa hoe she chose both.

"Hahaha! OK. You are in love with those two while I will be in love with Thorin then.",said Lisa with humor.

Samantha got devious and said:"Alright. Fili and Kili will be my boyfriends."

"But don't forget, Fili will die and Kili will fall in love with an Elf.",said Lisa in an warning.

But after the movie, Lisa and Samantha decided to see the first Hobbit movie again, because Samantha didn't understand something Gandalf said and Samantha told Lisa:"Then, I will love Kili and the Elf will be alone."

"I wish to be in those movies.",said Lisa suddenly.

"Don't say that! You remember our last adventure with Spider-man, a.k.a. Peter Parker? I really liked it but getting in the middle of trouble is something I want to try and keep away from. And don't forget what we lost in our first adventure. I'm glad that I can remember it, I really do, however, I really hope that we'll get more then only two weeks to heal ourselves from our loss.",said Samantha.

"I know but now, I really miss my children. I know that I died in that world too, but I didn't get to rest with them in peace but got thrown back into reality and with the knowledge that my kids and husband died what was in this world only a dream.",said Lisa sadly.

They went back to listening to the movie but in the beginning of the movie, after Gandalf painted something on the door, Gandalf looked right at the TV and said suddenly:"Hereby, Hereby great warriors of time. Help this world before it will die."

"Is he looking at us?",asked Lisa suddenly.

Samantha looked at Lisa like she was crazy and said:"Lisa, I know you like these movies but they aren't real!"

Lisa glared at Samantha and said:"I'm not stupid. I know that they aren't real!"

"But Lili, was that scene always in the movie? Did I miss it the first time we watched it?",asked Samantha.

Lisa shook her head and said:"I never saw that scene, nor have I ever heard of those words. I think, we're going crazy..."

Suddenly, Samantha thought about the song: Happy (Paul Williams) and sang:"  
I might seem crazy what I am about to say,  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way"

"Really? Did you really have to sing that? Couldn't you think of something else to do than sing tha-",said Lisa but was cut off when they were being swallowed by a bright light.

Lisa and Samantha smirked and said at the same time:"We're a Holy mess."

But that was the last thing they knew before they suddenly were in the air. They were so high, that they touched the upper floor and could only think where they were. Then, Lisa and Samantha looked down and saw that they flew above a table, only from them to think how fucked up they were. But they stayed in the air and Lisa let her guard down. Samantha, however didn't and was prepared when they dropped suddenly and landed on her feet while Lisa crashed with her back on the table.

"HA! I LANDED ON MY FEET!",yelled Samantha to Lisa who only groaned in discomfort.

Lisa glared at Samantha and said:"Be glad that I'm too hurt to move for now or you would've felt how painful it was."

"Eh~ you'll survive. After all, you had worse.",said Samantha in a uncaring tone.

"Fuck you.",muttered Lisa while getting off the table.

Samantha answered to that with:"Love you too, Lili."

Lisa and Samantha then heard someone scream and saw how someone, they knew from a movie, stood in front of them. It was Bilbo! Bilbo screamed but Lisa and Samantha were in too much shock to say anything. And then, Bilbo said that dwarves aren't really standing in front of him. Lisa and Samantha looked at each other, only for them to drop their jaw from shock. Lisa went from 1,73 m to 1,03 m. She still had her brown hair, but it was longer than before. Her eye colour didn't change either, but she wasn't really that big, but now, she was even smaller than before!

Samantha laughed first and said:"Hahaha... You've shrunk!"

"IDIOT! YOU'RE IN THE SAME POSITION AS I AM!",yelled Lisa to Samantha.

Samantha looked at the ground and saw that Lisa told the truth and yelled:"HOLY SHIT! I'M SMALL!"

"You were always small. It's one of your funny sides.",said Lisa in a joking tone.

Samantha went from 1,75 m to 1,05 m and wasn't really happy about it when she noticed it and sulked for some time until Lisa did something stupid again. Samantha asked Lisa if she knew how they would go back to their own world, but Lisa wasn't listening and looked at the room where they stayed in with plain wonder and told Samantha how she hoped that she would get to meet Thorin. Suddenly, Samantha and Lisa notice how Bilbo still stood there gaping while they were still discussing their new changes of their bodies. Samantha, Lisa and Bilbo stared awkwardly at each other for some time. They didn’t know what to do or say to the other.

"Uh…. Hi?",said Samantha awkwardly.

Bilbo and Lisa looked at Samantha like she was crazy, but Lisa said something next that got from Samantha a disbelieving face:"Uh~ Do you have any food?... You don’t have to... And~ I’m going to shut up now"

Samantha looked at Lisa and said:"Good idea I’m starving, and you keep talking about the damn food and it isn’t even here!"

"It isn’t my fault. I'm hungry too!",said Lisa in her defence.

"But you're always hungry!",said Samantha.

"If you want, you two can have some dinner with me.",said Bilbo uncertain while he thought about the rumbling tummies that his unexpected guest had.

"YES!",yelled Lisa and Samantha together at once.

After they ate their diner, that was barely enough for one, let alone for three. Lisa leaned back on her chair and just thought about how hungry she still was. Samantha and Bilbo on the other hand had eaten enough and leaned satisfied on the chairs. Lisa looked at Samantha's plate and saw that she ate everything that there was on the plate. Even her vegetables!

Lisa rubbed her tummy and said:"I’m still hungry." 

"How can that be possible?! Are you sure you’re human?",asked Bilbo in shock.

Lisa looked at Bilbo with raised eyebrows and said with a flat tone:"I’m pretty sure."

"I'm really sorry Ma'am, however, I did not expect a dwarf to come to eat.",said Bilbo.

Samantha chuckled and said:"Even when we were human, Lisa always ate more then she looks. She's as thin as a stick but eats like a horse. So even if you had shopped for a dwarf, I bet that that would even be too little food for her."

"Sammy! You're supposed to be on my side!",said Lisa in a shocked voice.

"Hell no, I need to warn him for the next time.",said Samantha in a flat tone.

Lisa pouted and was just opening her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by an knocking on the door. Bilbo excused himself and went to the door while Lisa and Samantha began to argue about chocolate and the best kind. But their argument got cut short when suddenly a big dwarf came through the door and looked at them with wide eyes. Lisa and Samantha immediately recognized him as Dwalin and knew that they finally would get to meet the Wizard, in a few minutes, that brought them in their new adventure.

“Who are you two pretty ladies?”,asked Dwalin to Lisa and Samantha.

"I'm Lisa Riches and this is my friend, Samantha DeFreeze. We've been sent here by Gandalf and we would really like to know why. And, of course, we want to know how to get back home to our own world.",said Lisa.

Dwalin looked confused and asked:"You're not from around here?"

"Nop.",answered Lisa and Samantha dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see, a friend of mine and I began another story (I know, we really should end the others first but, oh well…) and this time, it’s one of the movie: The Hobbit! But I will warn you now, we don’t really write a lot in this story and it may take a while before we update it. Oh well, have fun reading!


End file.
